Unis par la Force
by nocti
Summary: PostOdP. Harry retourne à Poudlard, pour sa 6e année. Mais il n'a aucune idée de comment battre Voldemort!Heureusement, Mâitre Yoda lui apprendra à maîtriser la Force, et il retournera dans le passé en finir avec le Seigneur Sith, Voldemort...


Auteur : nocti

Titre : Unis par la Force

Genre : Action/Adventure/Romance

Couples ?

Résumé : Harry Potter entend des voix dans sa tête. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle doit apprendre à maîtriser la Force, et qu'elle allait le guider à elle. Voici l'histoire d'Harry Potter, Padawan de Maître Yoda, destiné à détruire le dernier Seigneur Sith, Lord Voldemort.

Info : Je situe cette histoire bien avant la Menace Fantôme. C'est un [UA

Disclaimer: je ne me fais pas de €, ni de .-, encore moins de $ ou de £. Enfin, on peut toujours rêver. Peut-être des lires turques? NonOk je sors…

Bon. Star Wars et son univers appartiennent à George Lucas, et à LucasArts. Harry Potter est sous la licence de Warner Bros et de Johann Kathleen Rowling. Le scenario ici présent est de ma pure imagination. Veuillez ne pas le copier/coller. Merci

**Chapitre 1 : La Force**

Harry monta les marches du Poudlard Express. Oui, il était heureux de retourner à Poudlard, mais pas après les derniers événements. La mort de Sirius avait fait de grands ravages dans son cœur, et il entamait l'année avec de sombres pensées. L'été avait été des plus désastreux. Les Dursley l'avaient laissé enfermé dans sa chambre pendant deux mois, le nourrissant le strict minimum. Il remarqua à peine Ron, son fidèle ami courant dans sa direction, suivi d'Hermione qui lui sauta au coup, bien trop heureuse pour exprimer ses émotions. Il salua vaguement les élèves qu'il trouva sur son chemin. L'Ordre du Phénix le surveillait de très près. Il fallait dire qu'Alastor Maugrey n'était pour le moins pas très discret, dans son habillement. Sa robe couleur pourpre, et sa jambe de bois lui donnaient un petit air de vin doux, que bien nombre d'entre eux auraient voulu ingurgiter.

« Salut Harry, entendit-il prononcer. » il bougea la tête en arrière. Ginny. Son cœur se serra. C'était la seule, avec Luna à lui avoir écrit pendant les vacances. La seule qui avait su comprendre sa peine. Franchement, il se dégoutait lui-même. Comment avait-il pu leur porter si peu d'intérêt ? Alors que Ron et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de l'envoyer dans les pattes de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore…La colère envahi son cœur. C'est alors, qu'il entendit une voix :

« Ne te laisse pas aller à ces émotions. Elles mènent vers le côté Obscur de la Force. » Il se retourna. Personne, hormis Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

« Me chercher, tu fais ? »

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous !

Ses trois camarades le regardèrent, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Mais que diable faisait Harry ?

-Heu…Harry, commenca Hermione. A…A qui parles-tu?

-J…Harry se sentit pâlir. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, il en était sur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire à ses amis qu'il entendait des voix. Il en tétait sûr, ils le regarderaient bizarrement, après tout, entendre des voix étaient mauvais signes, même chez les sorciers. Il essaya de ne plus y penser.

Le trajet lui sembla long. Enfin, plus long que d'habitude. Au bout d'une heure, Ron et Hermione annoncèrent qu'ils devaient aller accomplir leurs devoirs de préfets. Harry resta silencieux. Pendant quelques minutes, il pensa de nouveau à la voix…Peut-être était-ce Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Non, se dit-il après mur réflexion. Non. Lorsqu'il parlait Fourchelangue, il sentait aussi le scintillement, et là, la voix lui avait paru claire. Oui, il était sûr qu'elle avait parlé en anglais.

-Harry ?

Le garçon ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, croyants qu'il avait à nouveau affaire à la voix. Ginny. Harry se sentit rougir. Il n'avait pas fait attention à elle depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient sortis du compartiment. Ginny…Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, bien qu'il l'a fréquentât tous les jours, à Poudlard. Elle avait été la seule qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, et pour ça il lui en serait reconnaissant pendant toute sa vie.

-Harry ? La voix de la cadette Weasley s'était amplifiée.

-Oui ? demanda Harry.

-Je te demandais si tu avais passé de bonnes vacances.

Harry eut envie de lui cracher au visage qu'il aurait préféré les passer en leur compagnie, que c'étaient tous des emmerdeurs de premières, et que s'ils avaient eut envie de le voir ils l'auraient sorti de là. Mais il se dit qu'il devait être patient, que c'était une fille.

-Pas trop mal, répondit-il simplement.

Il engagea la discussion avec elle, et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Le trajet fut vite accéléré au gout d'Harry, comme celui de Ginny. Ce ne fut que vers la mi- après midi que les choses se gâtèrent un peu. Malfoy et ses deux acolytes débarquèrent.

-Tiens, mais qui je vois ? Potter et sa belette. Et dans le dos de son frère, à ce que je vois.

Ginny se sentit rougir à l'allusion plus qu'évidente. Harry sentit sa gêne, et ayant déjà plus qu'assez de Malfoy, il se leva, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous le coup de Malfoy, qui se calama aussitôt.

-Malfoy, comment vas ton père ?

-Pitoyable, Potter. Très pitoyable. Mon père n'est plus à Azkaban, comme je te l'avais prévenu.

-Il y a un problème ?

Albus Dumbledore était sur le seuil de la porte.

-Professeur Dumbledore, s'exorbita Malfoy. Potter me menaçait de sa baguette, Monsieur. Demandez à Crabbe et Goyle, ils l'ont vu.

Le Professeur Dumbledore le regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, et dit de sa voix douce :

-Et que faisiez-dans ce compartiment, Mr Malfoy. Je pense que vous pourrez réglez ce petit différent plus tard, mes jeunes élèves. Maintenant, j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Harry. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Miss Weaslesy, Mr Malfoy.

Jurant encore contre Potter, Malfoy sortit du compartiment. Ginny s'en alla, lui lançant un petit sourire discret, auquel il y répondit volontiers. Dumledore s'avança, et s'assit en face de lui. Harry le regarda dans les yeux, et y vit une grande tristesse.

-Harry, commença le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai importante nouvelle à t'annoncer: en vue des circonstances, cette année, tu auras droit à un appartement. Celui-ci sera situé dans l'aile gauche du château, au troisième étage. Tu dois t'en souvenir: c'est là où tu as récupéré la pierre philosophale des mains de Voldemort. Cet appartement, sera protégé par le sortilège du Fidélitas, et seules les personnes au courant de son existence pourront y avoir accès. Je te demande par contre, peut le révéler l'emplacement à personne, même pas à Ron ou Hermione.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt : une fois de plus, le professeur d'un de leurs essayer de le séparer des élèves de toute la. Peut-être pense-t-il que le lors de pourrait à nouveau le posséder, où laissait-il simplement Harry faire son deuil. Il fixa Dumbledore des ses yeux verts et puissants, puis abaissa immédiatement son regard: Dumbledore lui avait avoué qu'il était Legilimens. Voyant que le vieil homme attendait une réponse de sa part, il se contenta d'acquiescer, et il fit mine de s'intéresser aux beaux paysages qui se dressaient à travers la vitre.

-Bien.

-Parfait ! Je te retrouverai donc dans la grande salle, pour assister à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Je compte sur prendre ta présence. Je me dois d'informer : à présent, tu es devenu le symbole des combattants contre Voldemort.

Le vieil homme ouvrit la porte du compartiment, sortit un petit bonbon au citron de sa poche et se l'aura dans la bouche. Il continua tranquillement sa route, en chantonnant joyeusement. Harry profita de l'occasion pour mettre ses robes de sorciers. À son grand regret, il ne vit plus Ginny de la journée. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Harry ne repensa plus à ces histoires de voix de tout l'après-midi. À en tant qu'il parut interminable, le train fini par s'arrêter à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il pleuvait des cordes, aussi s'empressa-t-il de monter dans une diligence, et de se couvrir. Au bout de 10 minutes, il put enfin le loisir de voir les tours de Poudlard se dresser devant ses yeux. Il s'engouffra en courant dans le grand Hall, et s'assit aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione, déjà là depuis un moment, semblait-il. Le professeur Dumbledore était plus que souriant, et lorsqu'il vit Harry, son sourire s'élargit encore plus si cela était possible. Il lui envoya un discret clin d'œil, et se leva.

-Mes chers élèves, entama le vieillard. Bienvenue au collège Poudlard, écoles de sorcellerie. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Votre directeur. Avant de commencer à manger, j'aimerais vous rappeler quelques points du règlement intérieur. Tout le monde doit savoir que cette année, l'aile gauche du couloir du troisième étage sera strictement interdite sous peine de renvoi. Aussi, le concierge, Mr Rusard tient à vous rappeler que les bombes à bouses, ou tout autre objet ayant pour fonction de salir ou de détruire est strictement interdit dans les couloirs, tout comme les duels à la baguette. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le Quidditch ne sera pas pratiqué cette année. Vous voudrez bien nous excuser.

-Des petits changements vont avoir lieu, plus particulièrement dans le corps professoral. Le professeur seul russe rogue s'occupera de la dépense contre les forces du mal, et le professeur Slughorn s'occupera des potions.

Un murmure de protestation accueillie cette nouvelle, mais le professeur ne s'en formalisa pas: il était vrai que la décision de nommer rogue au poste de défense contre les forces du mal pouvait être remise en question. Qui donc ne savait pas que rogue avait un penchant pour la magie noire. Ensuite, Slughorn était l'ancien directeur des Serpentard. Le directeur implora le sil, et tous les bruitages cessèrent. Comme au bon vieux temps, les élèves chantèrent l'hymne de Poudlard:

Poudlard, Pou de lard du Poudlard!

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir!

La répartition eut, et se conclut par l'envoi de Ree Mac Donald à Serdaigle. Enfin, ils se mirent à manger. La nourriture était toujours aussi bonne, et Harry engloutit tout ce qu'il trouvera à se mettre sous la main, ou plutôt sous la dent!

Lorsqu'ils eurent vidé leurs assiettes, et rempli leurs estomac, Dumbledore souhaita à tous une excellente nuit, et les envoya se coucher. Harry se leva de son siège. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il s'engagea dans un premier couloir, lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit à nouveau. C'était la Voix. Celle qui lui parlait depuis le début de l'année.

« Des réponses à tes questions te donner, je puis. Mais me trouver, il te faut.»

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne regarda même pas autour de lui. Oui, il avait fini par comprendre: on lui parlait dans sa tête.

«Où puis-je te trouver?»

«A ton intuition, te fier tu dois. Par me trouver tu finiras.»

Harry resta debout, incrédule. Ce qu'on lui disait là était illogique. Insensé. Son intuition? Elle avait tué Sirius. Cela semblait tout d'un piège de Voldemort, mais pourtant il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas ça. Cette personne ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal.

-Ecoutez, Ron, Hermione…Ne m'attendez pas. Je dois faire quelque chose. Sans attendre de réponses de la part de ses meilleurs amis, il s'élança à travers le château. Il sentait que son lieu de rendez-vous se trouvait ailleurs…Au dehors.

Bien malgré lui, il franchit les portes du château.

La forêt était obscure à cette heure de la nuit. Harry n'y avait fait que quelques pas, mais on y sentait déjà le danger s'y trouvant. Parfois il se demandait si tout ce qu'on disait sur elle était vrai. Après tout, mis à part les centaures, les acromentulas et Graup, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas «si dangereuse que ça». Bon d'accord, c'était déjà pas mal…

Après une demi-heure de marche, il arriva dans une clairière. A vrai dire, il s'y dirigeait depuis le début. Il s'y sentait attiré, mais maintenant il sentait une énergie présente dans ées bois, et cela le faisait tressaillir de temps en temps. Il trouva une roche à quelques mètres de lui, où il eut tout le loisir de s'y asseoir. Il ferma les yeux, et poussa un long soupir.

«Tu t'es laissé guider par la Force, entendit-il.»

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il tourna la tête, et vit une petite silhouette couverte d'un étrange vêtement beige, et d'une cape brune à cagoule qui lui recouvrait toute la tête.

-Expelliarmus, cria Harry. Le rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette, et se dirigea vers la silhouette. Celle-ci sortit un bras, et effectua un étrange mouvement, quelque chose comme une spirale. Le rayon s'arrêta net, et l'inconnu fit un nouveau mouvement et le sort se réduit en poussière. L'homme s'avançait vers lui. Il marchait avec difficulté, s'appuyant lourdement sur une minuscule canne en bois. Lui-même était très petit, moins d'un mètre, pensa immédiatement Harry. L'étranger abaissa soudain sa capuche, et Harry le contempla, stupéfait. La créature était de couleur verte. Oui, sa peau était entièrement verte, et d'un vert très clair. Son visage était couvert de ride, mais ses yeux exprimaient un sentiment de pouvoir, et de sagesse. Ses cheveux blancs n'étaient pas nombreux sur sa tête. Ses oreilles était longues et pointues. Il marchait pieds-nus, laissant exposés ses doigts de pieds qui, comme ceux de sa main, étaient au nombre de trois, avec des ongles de grandes tailles. Harry supposa que le vieillard ne devait pas être un Mangemort, et s'avança vers lui.

-Bonjour, commença Harry. Je m'appelle…

-Harry Potter est ton nom, le coupa la créature verte.

Harry porta immédiatement sa main à sa cicatrice, pensant que c'est grâce à ça qu'il avait été reconnu, mais le petit homme secoua la tête négativement.

-Non. Certainement pas.

«Ton esprit tu dois protéger, jeune Potter. Où y pénétrer je pourrai, et tes secrets les plus profonds révéler.»

Harry regarda à nouveau l'étrange homme. C'était bien sa voix qu'il avait entendu, mais le vieillard n'avait pas remué les lèvres. Il s'horrifia lorsqu'il comprit le truc.

-V…Vous pouvez me parlez dans mes pensées! Et vous introduire dans mon esprit!

-Faire, je le peux. Mais laisse-moi me présenter, mon jeune ami. Je suis Maître Yoda. Et toi, tu es mon nouveau Padawan.

-P…Padawan? Harry ne comprenait pas ce terme, et il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu chez les sorciers ou moldus.

-C'est ainsi que nous désignons nos apprentis. Mais parlons, mon jeune ami. J'ai vu qu'une lourde tâche t'a été confiée?

-Oui, répondit Harry, plus très sûr d'où voulait en venir ce Yo-machin-chose, qui ne savait même pas parler anglais correctement. Oui. Je suis destiné à tuer un mage noir, où à me faire tuer par lui.

-Très lourd est ton fardeau. Mais peut-être as-tu déjà réfléchis à la question. Une idée pour le terrasser, tu as?

Là, pensa Harry, Yoda exagérait. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait lui dévoiler tous ses secrets. Mais après réflexion, pensa-t-il, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait faire.

-Une solution, je puis te proposer. Sers-toi de la Force.

-La force, s'exclama Harry. Vous voulez que je le terrasse à mains nues, et à coups de pied?

A croire que le vieillard se fichait de lui.

-Non. La Force. L'énergie que la vie a créé, qui est à la fois partout et nulle part. Mmmmh, oui. Je sens que tu pourrais maitriser la Force. Et un bon Jedi, alors tu seras. Ton cœur est pur. Dénué de toute colère, il est. Du côté Obscur, tu ne sombreras pas. Apprends à maîtriser la Force, et le Seigneur Sith connut ici sous le nom de Lord Voldemort tu terrasseras.

L'idée était tentante. Harry n'avait pas très bien sais toutes ses histoires de Jedi, de Force et de Sith du côté Obscur, mais il avait compris que ce Yoda lui offrait de lui enseigner un pouvoir avec lequel il pourrait se préparer contre le Dark Lord.

-Mr Yoda, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Je veux bien être votre apprenti, mais comment ferais-je pour aller à Poudlard en même temps? Je veux dire, je ne pourrais pas justifier mes absences et tôt où tard je me ferais prendre, et vous aussi.

-La Force nous aidera. J'ai vu dans ta tête qu'un appartement dans ton école, tu as. Avec toi, j'y habiterais. Et pendant ton temps libre, nous travaillerons. Maintenant bonne nuit, mon jeune Padawan. Jeune Potter, tu a eu les réponses aux questions que tu voulais, mais un conseil, mon fils: ne te laisse pas berner par les émotions néfastes Dorénavant, contre la colère, lutter il te faudra. La peur, il te faudra contrôler, car la peur mène à la haine, et la haine au côté Obscur de la Force. Maintenant rentre à ton château. En temps voulu, je te contacterai et ta véritable formation commencera. A partir de maintenant, ton Maître je serais, et c'est ainsi que t'adresser à moi il te faudra.

Il fit une petite pause, et un semblant de sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Très content, je suis. Un nouvel espoir tu apportes à ta planète, et rien n'est plus bon que le sourire d'un enfant. Bonne nuit, Harry Potter.

Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et retourna à son dortoir, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il repensait à sa journée d'aujourd'hui, et surtout à son nouveau Maître. Avait-il bien fait? Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un? Harry décida que non. Maître Yoda avait l'air puissant. Très puissant. Peut-être même plus que Dumbledore, dans les moments où il se dévoilait. Il valait mieux qu'il ne le contrarie pas.

«Ce n'est pas comparable, se dit Harry. Maître Yoda utilise sa…Force, tandis que Dumbledore use de la Magie.»

Il arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il lui donna le mot de passe, et entra. Il passa devant Ron et Hermione, qui étaient toujours en train de se disputer après une heure. Il ne leur fit même pas signe qu'il était là. Il en avait plus que marre de leur dispute quotidienne, et il était très fatigué. Il monta les escaliers du dortoir des garçons et entra dans son dortoir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller qu'il toma raide endormi dans son lit à baldaquin, avec le sentiment que cette nuit de sommeil complet serait la dernière avant longtemps…

Et voili vvoilou!!!!! Le premier chap' de «Unis par la Force» se termine!

Si vous avez aimé (ou si vous n'avez po aimé…), je vous dimanderai, de me laisser une ptite review. Oui, le ptit bouton violet…avec le Go dessus. Vous voyez?

Merci beaucoup.

nocti


End file.
